Just Another (Crazy) School Year
by phoebesglassballoon
Summary: Tris Prior has no doubt that her sophomore will be awesome. But the she didn't make it into cross country, so she is forced into choir with the tyrant Jeanine Matthews. And she is finding out more and more about her absent father, and maybe, just maybe, falling in love with the new principal's son Tobias... Fourtris high school AU. OOC. Updates are sporadic.


_Disclaimer: I own nothing._

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: SUMMER**

**-()()()-**

The first time I met Tobias Eaton, I was going over to my cousin Uriah's house. Well, technically, Uriah's brother Zeke was my cousin too, but Zeke was a douchebag so I didn't count him as my cousin.

Really. It's like once boys make the football team they become douchebags.

But anyway, it was the summer. Late June or early July; either way, it was hot.

My mother was working at her store in Chicago, but we (we being my mother, my brother Caleb, and myself) lived in a small, sixth-floor apartment of the Dauntless Apartments Complex in the suburb Factions of Chicago.

Most of the time, I liked my life. I knew when to avoid Caleb when he went into what I had personally coined 'fanboy mode' and I knew when my mother would be sad and cry a lot (March 7 and November 23).

Caleb and I had discussed this. We had a theory: it had something to do with our father. My parents divorced before I was even born, and from what I had gathered, my father had remarried and now had two stepchildren.

Whatever. He paid shitty child support.

But my mother didn't trust me home alone, and so she sent me somewhere every day of the week during summer: Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays I worked at the animal shelter, which was pretty fun. Especially because Lauren, the other volunteer, was the one who had to clean up.

I got to advertise the kittens to help get them adopted. It was fun, except for the fact that Lauren kept glaring at me.

Lauren scared me. She had a lip piercing.

Thursdays and Sundays I went to the library with Caleb. I would browse the shelves and read bad romance novels, or I would mess around on the computers. I have no clue what Caleb was doing all that time; maybe he was trying to read the whole library?

Saturdays I worked in my mother's store (which was called Divergent for some reason) with my aunt Hana and my mother's old friend Tori.

But on Wednesdays, I had nowhere to go. That's when Aunt Hana stepped in.

I have two cousins: Uriah and Ezekiel, who everyone calls Zeke. Uriah and I were the same age, so naturally spent a lot of time together.

Not that I minded. He was a lot of fun to do stuff with.

Zeke used to be that way, but like I said, he made football and he became a douchebag.

So that was where I found myself on that Wednesday afternoon in late June.

Knocking on the door, I impatiently tapped my foot, waiting for Uriah to open the door. But when the door _did_ open, I was confused.

It wasn't Uriah. It wasn't Zeke. It was a stranger, with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing," I retorted.

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever. ZEKE!" he shouted.

Zeke appeared from around the corned. "Four, it's just my cousin," he said. "Tris, Uriah's in his room."

"Tris? What kind of a name is that?" Four said.

"What kind of a name is Four?"

"It's a nickname. Ever heard of it?" he snapped.

"Tris!" Uriah called. "You're here! Marlene's here too." Marlene was a friend of ours; she had moved to Factions last year from Mississippi when her parents divorced and her father got a job transfer. Even though she'd lived here for over a year by that point, Marlene still had a very strong Southern accent which she was proud of.

"Marlene's here? For how long? What were you two doing?" My friend will and I had often been adamant that the two of them were 'meant to be'.

My friends and I aren't popular. There's Uriah and Marlene, for example. And Lynn, who shaved her head at the end of last year. The jocks (more like dicks) called her lesi-Lynn for the rest of the year. Her hair has grown back enough by now that you can't see her skull, but still.

The last member of our group is Will. Will's older sister Cara, a senior this year, and Cara's friend Fernando, and Caleb are all really good friends.

Will is really smart, and half the time he helps me with my homework (read: he tells me what to write so I can pass).

There used to be Al, short for Albert, but he moved away in eighth grade. Christina used to be my best friend, but then in late seventh grade, she tried out for cheer and made it.

Now she's best friends with the cheerleaders, including _Molly Atwood_.

Molly Atwood is a bitch, to put it quite simply.

Uriah just rolled his eyes at me. "We were watching _Frozen_, for your information."

"It's summer!" I argued. "You shouldn't be watching _Frozen_."

"What's your point? Marlene wanted to it, and she had ice cream, so who was I to argue?"

I heaved a sigh. "_Fine._"

"Hey, Tris!" Marlene said, coming out of Uriah's room. "We were just about to watch _Mean Girls_. Here," she continued, shoving a carton of ice cream in to my hands.

The Dauntless Apartments Complex was cheap. Meaning that the landlord, Max, had an aversion to making us comfortable. The apartments aren't air conditioned, which is hell in both the summer and the winter. There's a reason why my favorite seasons are spring and fall.

I rolled my eyes and took the carton, and we settled down to watch _Mean Girls_.

That day was hot. And muggy. That meant it was going to rain.

Fun.

A knocking at the door disturbed us from watching the Plastics tell Cady the rules ("We wear pink on Wednesdays!").

It was Wednesday, and none of us were wearing pink. Huh.

"I'll get it," I said.

When I opened the door, though, I was surprised. Four.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Lunch," he said. "And hurry up!" Four yelled.

I rolled my eyes. I could see why he and Zeke were friends: they were both impatient assholes.

Later, at lunch, at I asked Four the question that had been bothering me: "Why are you called Four?"

"Jersey number," Zeke explained in between bites of his sandwich. "Hurry up, we're going swimming."

Swimming was one of the few things I could do without killing myself, and our apartment complex had a pool that everyone called the Chasm, mainly because it was so large and deep.

Of course. It just figures. Max is too cheap to have good heating, but he can afford a fancy-ass swimming pool. Of course.

Four and I race each other to the diving board. "I'm jumping first!" I snap.

He just rolls his eyes. "Fine."

So I jump, hitting the water. "First jumper…Tris!" I can here him holler. Behind me, Four hits the water, splashing me.

"What the hell?" I splutter, wiping my eyes.

"It was fun," he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes.

**-()()()-**

That was how I spent my Wednesdays: going to Uriah's, watching movies with him and Marlene (and sometimes Lynn and/or Will), and going swimming.

But, as those old, dead philosophers said, all good things (like summer) must come to an end.

And here we are, on Labor Day, the night before school began.

The night before my sophomore year.

* * *

_Author's Note: Okay I really wanted to write a Divergent Fourtris high school fic so here it is :/ __But **xxfluffedxx **really wanted it so here it is! Enjoy xx_

_But guys seriously I wanna know what you think should I keep going?_

_Because if I do next chapter is all of September. idk when the next update will be...this weekend maybe._

_So yeah I hope you all like it :D_

_Review please!_


End file.
